heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucidity
woooo new fan fic its gonna be rad just buckle your seatbelts its gonna be 2nd person too so woo by luster Lucidity noun|lu·cid·i·ty|\lü-ˈsi-də-tē\ 1. the quality of being easily understood, completely intelligible, or comprehensible: 2. the ability to see things clearly; rationality; sanity: i. the sun streamed through the window, casting sharp lines of warm light onto the sheets. The sheer white curtains billowed from a soft breeze that drifted in from the open window. You open your eyes slowly, breathing in the crisp morning air, and smiling softly. You lay unmoving for a minute before rolling over, seeing that the place where your wife had been sleeping was empty. The sheets were pulled back and her golden scales were nowhere in sight. You aren't very concerned (she probably just got up earlier and is elsewhere in the house), and you roll onto your back, staring blissfully at the ceiling. The morning is perfect, and in your mind, you assure yourself that nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this day; you and your wife are going out on an anniversary dinner, and leaving this weekend for a vacation in the Sea Kingdom. It is going to be great, you promise yourself, it will be perfect. Then you knock on the bedframe to make sure you don’t jinx yourself. You roll out of your bed, not paying much attention to your grubby white tank top and the mens' boxers around your waist. You pass a mirror, but dont bother to check how you look; you know that your wife won't care how you look. You wander into the hallway, and the strong scent of freshly brewed coffee flood your senses, and you smile as you enter the kitchen. A golden SkyWing is standing at the counter, her back to you, pouring coffee from the pot to a plastic cup. It was dark and had no cream, sugar, or anything in it. I don't know how she can drink it like that, you think. You walk up behind her and gently place your silvery white claws on her shoulders, pressing your chest against her shoulder as you lean in. She doesnt flinch, and continues to pour her coffee until the cup is nearly spilling over. She leans in to you, and kisses you softly before she raises the cup to her lips. You stare at the fake marble counter-top, and she wraps her forearm around you and squeezes. “You looking forward to tonight?” she asks, her emerald eyes welcoming and friendly as ever. You smile and rest your head on her neck. “Yeah. You have to work today, right?” you ask, glancing up at her. She finishes off her coffee, putting the empty cup on the counter. She then turns to you, grabbing both of your shoulders. “Yeah, but as soon as I get home from work, we'll go out. Okay?” she asks, looking slightly concerned. You nod, “Of course. I'm off today, but I think i'm gonna go out and go shopping.” She smiles impishly and takes a step back, her warm claws still gently gripping your icy scales. “Good. You need more clothes.” she pulls at your boxer shorts, and you laugh lightly and pull away, heading to the bedroom. “I need to get dressed then. I can't go out looking like this.” you say, gesturing to yourself as you walk backwards so you can still watch the glowing SkyWing as you advance down the hallway. She grins and follows, adjusting her black necktie as she saunters after you. “You mean dressed like that; cause you look gorgeous.” she hisses happily. You reach the end of the hallway just as she catches up to you, and she turns on you, pressing you against the wall and boxing you in with her body. She leans against the wall, her arms supporting her from falling against you. She smiles devilishly, and you cant help but grin as she leans in and kisses you again. You blush violently, and feel the heat rushing to your face. You break the kiss and sidle out of her trap, waltzing into the bedroom. The single rose on the nightstand, sitting pretty in its tall and narrow glass vase, is jostled slightly be the draft blowing in from the open window. You drift over to the window, wrapping yourself in the silky white curtains. You stare at the door as the other dragoness enters, and she leans against the door frame. “Well, I should get going; don’t wander off, you'd better be here when I get back.” she winked, turning and disappearing from the doorway. You hear the door open and close, and you know she is gone. You sigh, and change into a more appropriate outfit; a band t-shirt and dark jeans. You make your way to the bathroom, staring into the mirror. You grimace at your smudged makeup, and clean it up slightly before you put in your contacts. You wash your talons, and head for the door. You check your back pocket to make sure your wallet is in it, and open the front door. You take a step out onto the walkway, and close the door behind you. You start to venture out to the street, but slow, because something feels different. Everything is still, but you feel an invisible force closing in on you. Theres a ringing in your ears, and it engulfs all of your senses. Everything is stifled, except for the feeling of impending disaster that clouds your mind. Your throat starts to close, and breathing becomes harder. Your vision starts to fade, and everything becomes gauzy and you see spots. Something is wrong. You bolt back to the house, all but diving to the safety of the entryway. Your throat opens back up, and your vision begins to clear, and you feel safe again. You pant heavily, and glance outside before shutting the door and locking yourself in the house. You pull yourself up on weak, wobbly limbs and slowly make your way to the living room, sliding onto the couch to think. That was a panic attack….what happened though? That's never happened before… You hear the happy chirp from your canary, named Em, and turn your head to see her in her cage, acting anxious and fluttering her pale yellow wings. That's strange… you remark, she's usually really quiet and calm… you check the clock; its only 9 AM. Stele wasn’t going to be home until 6 PM. After a few minutes of recovering, you stand back up and cautiously make your way back to the door. The silence is deafening, and nervously, you grip the doorknob, twisting it and leaving it to hang wide open. You stare silently at the street outside; there are no cars, no other dragons, no other signs of life. Just the door being open is unnerving, and you can't even stomach the prospect of leaving. Fettered by fear, you stay home and wait. ∘ ∘ ∘ You hear the doorbell, then a knock on the olive-painted wood. Intrigued, you make your way to the door and peer through the small hole. It's your sister. You grimace and curse, but reluctantly open the door. She is standing outside in her nurse attire, the pale sky blue complimenting her icy white scales. Her spines are very long and flattened against her neck, and her ever-unamused face was there: of course. You roll your grey eyes and step aside so she can come in. She gives you a slight glare as she enters, drifting cautiously to the kitchen island, leaning on it. You lean against the wall, facing her. You occupy yourself by picking at your claws absently. She clears her throat, staring at you intently. “I was only here to drop off a letter, it's in the mailbox for you, but I saw that the lights were on...why are you home? Dont you usually work?” she asked, her annoying smart-alec voice grating like claws on a chalkboard. You gladly note that there are no sharp objects within reach, because if there were, you wouldn’t trust yourself not to throw it at her. You answer with a bored tone, huffing. “Uh, yeah. I took today off 'cause its our anniversary.” You lash your tail behind your back and flick your tongue out angrily. She raises her eyeridges. “Anniversary?” “Yeah, it's our fifth year.” She paused and nodded, biting her lip. You stare at her, hoping she would notice the daggers boring into her scales. She looked up, “Where is she?” “Working.” you reply caustically, narrowing your eyes. “Why?” She shifts uncomfortably, most likely finally noticing the intense tension in the room. “Well,” she begins, not looking at you. “It seems a little strange that your wife, of five years, wouldn’t be home on your anniversary, while you were...” You feel a rush of anger, and instantly become defensive. “If you are implying that Stele is-” she cut you off. “I'm not, im just staying that-” “Can we just-...change the topic?” you interject, seething. She glares at you, but relents and sighs. “How are your migraines?” You roll your eyes. Just because she's a nurse, she thinks she can take control of my health….well I guess that is her job, but she needs to back off. “They're fine,” you answer curtly, but you dont end your sentence; something lingers in the back of your mind. You contemplate asking her, and really despise the idea of needing her advice, but relent. “but…ive been having...panic attacks?” She seems intrigued, and a bit cocky. “When?” “It just started this morning,” you explain, “and it only happens when I leave the house.” She sighs and thinks, leaning back on her palms. After a few minutes of tense silence, she responds. “I'm not sure what that would be….but I have a friend, Dr. Silverclaw, who is a famous psychiatrist: an award winning psychiatrist. He's doing some new groundbreaking studies on things like this...you should give him a call. He might be able to help.” You think for a minute, but your sister interjects. “Ah, I have to get going. Hope you get the panic attacks settled.” and she was gone. You stand in the doorway, watching her leave, feeling the unnerving pressure flooding your senses. You inhale sharply and slam the door shut, panting inside the safety of your home. You check the clock: 2 PM. ∘ ∘ ∘ wipp